One application of security cameras is to conduct surreptitious surveillance. To conduct surveillance surreptitiously a security camera typically needs to remain hidden from the people on whom the surveillance is being conducted. Miniaturizing a camera is one way to help it remain hidden; the smaller the camera, the more locations in which the camera may be placed to conduct the surveillance and the harder it is for the camera to be discovered. A continued focus of the security industry is accordingly miniaturizing security cameras in a manner that is not detrimental to ease of use or installation.